Rewind
by loveasalways
Summary: Will Toby really leave? Or will Spencer make him stay?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: So this is a songfic I wrote after 2:17. Very angsty.. I hope you like it!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL *sad face***_

_**Btw who has seen the new Spoby secret photoshoot pics? Adorable!**_

Toby took one last glance around his empty, cold room. The blue walls were bare, and so was the worn white mattress. He shut his blue eyes tightly as he was overcome by a memory.

_"So, this is your sanctuary?" Spencer asked him, running a hand over his plain black bedspread in fascination. She looked so engrossed in what she was doing that he let himself stare at her._

_Her auburn hair was curled perfectly in the way it held the sun that came through the window. Her simple white top and black dress jacket seemed to glow, though he knew it was probably her. He silently thanked karma for her._

_"Toby?" Spencer asked, looking at him standing in the doorway into his room. He realized that he had spaced out without realizing it, and shook his head to clear it._

_He sat down slowly beside her, hearing the bedsprings creak._

_"No," He replied, "you are my sanctuary. This is my bedroom."_

_She smiled that unguarded smile that he'd been seeing a lot of lately, and leaned in for a kiss. His senses kicked in and he kissed back, savoring her touch, her smell, and her... Spencer-ness. The real Spencer._

_She pulled away from the kiss, but not very fast, and went back to studying his face. "Why do you still stay here Toby? When you don't feel safe?"_

_He knew she was talking about the house, but it applied to all of Rosewood as well. He wasn't going to tell her then about how he fought against re-enrolling in Rosewood High, how he purposely let his grades drop, including French, so that his dad would see that it was a bad idea. When he ran away, he even considered staying away, but the town had drawn him back in. Now he wasn't sure whether he had felt the pull of the town, or the pull of a mystery girl. Spencer._

_"I don't know." He answered honestly, running a hand through his hair. "But I guess I found a reason along the way."_

_She smiled and rested her head against his shoulder. They stayed that way for a long time, watching the window until the sun went down._

Toby shook himself out of the memory. Remembering happy times wouldn't help him leave Rosewood with a clean slate. All this time, he guessed she was just pretending... He could obviously never compete with some guy with a 'sexy' accent. Now he wondered if she ever loved him. Spencer put him through hell.

Suddenly, his ears picked up faint strains of music, and the lyrics he heard seemed to speak to him.

_There are many things,_

_that I would like to say to you..._

_But I don't have the words,_

_in my head..._

He dropped his packed duffel bag to the ground and it landed with a thump. Who was playing this song? No one in Rosewood ever played meaningful music. He felt compelled to follow it, to find the mystery music-player.

Making his way down the stairs, he caught another line of the song, this time sung by two voices. One was the beautiful folk singer's voice from before and the other was that listener's voice, obviously not part of the actual song. The listening singer's voice faltered sometimes, but something about it tugged on his heartstrings.

_Days are passing by,_

_and all the leaves are changing too..._

_But time won't change,_

_the things unsaid..._

Running out the door and closing it behind him, he heard the next notes of the song coming from his left.

_And everything,_

_is different now..._

_I'd really like to,_

_show you how..._

Rounding the corner, he saw that the music was coming from a small grey speaker resting on someone's porch. Beside it, was a brunette dressed in preppy clothes that were completely rumpled. The girl herself seemed to be crying silently, quiet tears racing down her cheeks and splashing onto the yellow notepad paper she gripped tightly in her hand. The tears soaked the paper through, letting him see the word Spencer scrawled across the top. He froze when he realized who this girl was, he had been thinking about her minutes earlier.

Spencer.

He prayed that she wouldn't look up and see him gaping at her like some stalker. The opening chords of the chorus brought him back to when he wrote that letter, a week ago.

**"Dear Spencer**, he started. **I think you know how I feel right now. Betrayed is too weak of a word. I told you I love you. Did Alison teach you this game? Don't answer that, I think I can. I though you were different, but now... I'm leaving town. Every time I see you, I'll know what it feels to love someone who doesn't love you back. Emily told me about how she felt with Alison, and I refuse to be the same.**

**Maybe we'll see each other again, but for now, I guess this is goodbye.**

**I'm sorry I couldn't say this to your face.**

**-Toby"**

And here she was crying over his letter. Why wasn't Wren here to comfort her?

_Now I,_

_I wanna be there by your side..._

_I know what I said,_

_but I lied..._

_It looked like I laughed,_

_but I cried..._

_Oh, I wish I could push_

_rewind..._

Toby continued to watch her, unable to move and not really wanting to. Half of him wanted her to look up, and half of him was scared of what would happen if she did. But she continued reading, oblivious to him watching and wanting her.

_Oh stupid pride,_

_I just can't hide..._

_The holes inside my heart..._

'Cause I need you here with me-

"Spencer?" A girl's voice called.

The song came to a screeching halt as the stop button was pushed. The yellow paper was folded carefully and pushed into a jacket pocket. It broke the spell over Toby.

"Ye-Yeah?" Spencer replied.

Hanna appeared through the open Hastings front door. "We snuck in through the back door to surprise you!" She exclaimed, but then she saw Spencer's disheveled appearance. "What-"

"Just, give me a second, okay Han?" Spencer interrupted.

Hanna accidentally locked eyes with Toby across the street, but luckily Spencer hadn't noticed. "Okay. We'll be inside." And she disappeared again.

But it was when Spencer turned around to grab her stereo that she saw Toby. She gulped, and furiously wiped the remaining tears from her face. She paused for a moment, locking eyes with him for a second, then shut the burgundy door slowly behind her.

Shaking his head, Toby made a split second decision. He waked purposely across the empty street, up the porch steps,to the door and rang the doorbell. If life had taught him anything, you didn't press rewind, you pressed play and crossed your fingers for the best.

_**A/N: Ta-Da! Review, tell me what you thought of it! :)**_

_**Also, the song is by Diane Birch, and it is called 'Rewind'. Check it out it is amazing!**_

_***-*- Kayla**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: well, because of popular demand, I'm changing this story to a twoshot! Here it is :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL, or Wren would have been (permanently) out of the picture already. *evil laugh***_

There was a long pause between when the door opened and when Spencer actually spoke to him. Since he still really didn't know why he was there, he stood there tongue-tied as she gazed at him guardedly. She knew he had seen her crying, and he could tell it bothered her that she wasn't prepared for him.

"Toby?" Spencer asked nervously. "Why are you-What are you doing here?"

"Why were you crying?" He asked her, avoiding the question. He really didn't know why he was here yet. "Over the letter?"

"It was... I was... Do you want to come in?" She blurted out spontaneously, stepping away from the door. He nodded his head in a silent yes and stepped through the threshold. His eyes lingered on the various trophies decorating the entrance way and stopped at a picture of an 8 year old Spencer. He walked into the living room he'd been in countless times.

"You didn't answer my question." She shot at him once the door was safely closed and she had followed him.

"You didn't either." He replied noncommitally, avoiding her eyes. If he looked into them, he knew he would see the tear tracks that he had caused underneath them.

"Why should it matter?" Spencer asked angrily. "You're leaving town, and you're running away."

He ran a hand through his brown hair, sighing in the process. He didn't want to fight, but he realized long ago that this was Spencer's way of trying to keep people away from her, so they wouldn't see her vulnerability. "Does it look like I'm leaving?"

"Well from the letter, it sure as hell doesn't look like you're staying."

"Why would I stay though?" He asked her, watching her hands disappear into her beautiful hair as she listened. "Huh? Do I still have a reason?"

She flinched as he purposely reminded her of the happy day when he told her that she was his reason for staying in this cursed town. "Not anymore."

His heart broke over again. "No." He repeated. "That's what I thought."

"And what did you think?"

"I don't know." He lied, but she knew because he had poured out what he was thinking into a letter that she held now.

She took a shuddering breath and took one hesitant step closer to him. "You have 20 minutes to explain what you thought. To me."

He shook his head with a bitter chuckle. "You just love playing this game don't you? You're a true Alison. Why did I trust you?"

"You think this is a game!" Spencer nearly shouted, getting angry at being compared to Alison and moving closer towards him. "This is not a game! I tell people things, secrets, and they die! Or go missing and just vanish! Do you want that!"

"If its not a game, then why are you with Wren?" He fought back, his voice raising too. "On second thought, why did you're friends have to come cheer you up when you have the doctor for that?"

"Because he can't! He can't cheer me up and everyone knows it!" She cried out.

"Why can't he? I hear boyfriends do it all the time!"

"And he's not, and never was my boyfr-" Spencer broke off, her eyes going wide. He could see that she hadn't meant for that to slip out, for whatever reason. The tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

But she had just said that the scumbag wasn't her boyfriend like he'd thought, and she was crying over a letter that he had said goodbye to her in...

"Spencer..." He started slowly, his anger dissipating. "You lied?"

She looked away, but not before he saw indecision and hurt in her chocolate eyes. "To keep you safe." She finally whispered. "It didn't work."

"You know what doesn't keep me safe, and what does?" He asked, trying to comfort her.

She picked at her nails, an uncharacteristically Spencer move. "No. What?" She answered.

"You." Toby told her honestly. "Rosewood doesn't keep me safe, you do. I wouldn't have it any other way. You know that."

"Toby," she protested weakly, "we can't."

"Can't we?" He responded, leaning forward of his own will.

He guessed she saw the kiss coming, and she looked scared. But he pulled her in for it because it was what his mind and body had been screaming for ever since she left him in his cold hospital bed. He had no clue how fast it would escalate.

He struggled to show her how much he loved her with the softest of touches against her mouth. He then pulled away when Spencer didn't respond, so he was surprised when her arms reached out to form a tight grip with her hands around his waist and her lips attacked his with fervor.

His lips formed an O and she took that to her advantage, deepening the kiss. They both pulled away to see if they wanted it, and Toby saw the answer was yes in her eyes and he knew he looked the same.

Toby's mind was clean of anything but Spencer as their tongues battled for dominance. Her hair was making a crazy mess around their faces, but it didn't look like she cared. He slowly started backing her up in the direction he hoped the couch would be and she molded into his touch. Something fell from the coffee table beside them and shattered, but they didn't look or notice.

As they got closer to the sofa, Spencer started to take the control from him, turning them around so Toby's back hit the couch when they fell and slowly straddling his hips with both legs. She struggled with the collar of his shirt and he helped her get rid of the clothing. Then there was just the sound of her gasps mixing with his, and fireworks that spread to every inch of him.

He felt like he was on a high that only Spencer could give him as she started to rock them back and forth on the couch, her hands roaming his body as they kissed. He slipped his hands under her shirt and heard her murmur his name against his lips.

He slowly pulled her shirt over her head, seeing her body like this for the first time, with her only wearing a simple black bra. He sucked in a breath and looked into her eyes as they both panted.

"You're beautiful." He whispered, watching her lips curve into a smile.

Spencer leaned forward and trapped his lower lip with hers. His hands moved from her thin waist to her shoulders, then her neck. Their lips moved in sync until he started kissing her lower and lower, leaving a trail of lovebites down the left side of her neck. She buried her face into the right side of his collarbone, taking short shallow breaths.

Both of them were so wrapped up in what they were doing, and each other, until Toby heard someone start clapping from the doorway. Looking over, he saw a smug looking Hanna.

The blonde smirked at the two of them frozen in a very compromising position. "And that is what I call 'talking'"

Spencer laughed nervously. "Its not what it looks like, Han."

"Nuh-uh." Hanna shook her head. "If I hadn't come in, you and Toby would have been happy humping on the sofa."

Toby's face must've looked shocked, because the blonde intruder started cracking up. "I'll just go tell Em and Aria to not come in here 'cause Spencer's getting cheered up by a pro." She sashayed out of the room and made a big deal about closing the door.

"Now," Spencer drawled mischieviously when they were finally alone. "Where were we?"

_**A/N: So this is to try and cure the anger and sadness over seeing the new episode promo. Seducing Wren? Really, Spencer? I had such high hopes for you when you get drunk and you let me down. :( Could she have at least tried to track down Toby and seduce him instead? Oh well, maybe that'll happen when Toby gets back in 223 :) *crosses fingers***_

_**READ!**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**LIKE!**_

_**ALERT!**_

_**TOO MANY UPPERCASED LETTERS!**_

_**Peace out ;)**_

_***-*- Kayla**_


End file.
